This invention relates to suspension systems for motor vehicles, and more particularly to a new links assembly for a motor vehicle suspension system which provides for a higher degree of articulation of the original equipment manufacturers suspension while maintaining the original xe2x80x9cride and feelxe2x80x9d of the vehicle.
It has been increasingly popular to modify the suspension system of a motor vehicle to provide for increased suspension performance. Many such aftermarket kits are available for replacing various suspension components with modified components which enhance suspension performance. However, such aftermarket kits often detract from the original xe2x80x9cride and feelxe2x80x9d of the vehicle.
With various sport utility vehicles and light trucks which incorporate a four link or similar suspension, each of the upper and/or lower suspension arms (i.e., upper and/or lower links) are coupled between the original equipment manufacturer (xe2x80x9cOEMxe2x80x9d) frame bracket and an OEM axle bracket. Each of the lower links includes a barrel at opposing ends thereof. The barrels typically each include an encapsulated rubber bushing and are secured to the OEM axle bracket with a bolt which extends through the bracket and through the encapsulated rubber bushing held in the barrel. This arrangement allows very little articulation of the barrels of each link because the outer edges of the barrels hit the inside surfaces of their mounting brackets as the link begins to twist. Also, as the link attempts to twist, the rubber bushings in the barrels become compressed and restrictive, thus further inhibiting twisting movement of the link. Thus, this arrangement allows rotation primarily only about the mounting bolt axis.
It would therefore be highly desirable to provide a link assembly for a motor vehicle having a four link suspension system which allows an increased degree of controlled articulation (i.e., twisting) of the link relative to the mounting brackets to which it is mounted. More specifically, it would be highly desirable to provide a link assembly which allows rotation not only about the mounting bolt axis but also longitudinal xe2x80x9ctwistxe2x80x9d about the longitudinal axis of the link, and radial twist about the axis normal to the intersection of the two previously mentioned axes. It would also be highly desirable to provide a link assembly which maintains the original ride and feel of the OEM suspension without compromising durability.
The present invention relates to a link assembly for use with a four link suspension system of any motor vehicle adapted for on or off-road travel such as, but not limited to, a sport utility vehicle or light truck. The link system includes a link having barrels at each end which are narrower than the barrels of conventional links, and where each link includes a pair of tapered cone bushings which extend outwardly of the edges of the barrel portion. The tapered cone bushings, in connection with the narrower links, enable the link to articulate (i.e., twist) more than a conventional link before the outer edges of the barrel come into contact with the surfaces of the mounting brackets supporting the link. This also helps to maintain the ride and feel of the OEM suspension.
The link assembly of the present invention further includes an internal ring that is built into the barrel portion of each link. The internal ring restricts the lateral movement of the link but does not restrict the torsional freedom of the link. Increased durability results because of the compliant properties of the tapered cone bushings used in each of the barrels of each link. Performance and durability is further enhanced by integrally formed grease passages extending through the internal ring which enable the barrel to be packed with lubricant once the bushings are assembled therein.
The OEM links achieve some additional twist by constructing their connecting member from stamped steel with one side open. This being of thin material, allows some flex in the longitudinal axis. The invention herein allows total longitudinal twist at the ends of the link assembly via a new barrel/busing design. This allows the connecting member to be constructed from much thicker material including rectangular or round tubing, thus significantly increasing the strength of the link assembly. dr
The various advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art by reading the following specification and subjoined claims and by referencing the following drawings in which:
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art lower link assembly;
FIG. 2 is a perspective exploded view of the link assembly of the present invention;
FIG. 3 is front view of one tapered cone bushing shown in FIG. 2;
FIG. 4 is a side cross-sectional view of the bushing of FIG. 3 taken in accordance with the section line 4xe2x80x944 in FIG. 3;
FIG. 5 is a cross-sectional view of one barrel including the two tapered cone bushings taken in accordance with section line 5xe2x80x945 in FIG. 2, and further illustrating in cross section the sleeve shown in FIG. 2;
FIG. 6 is a side view of only the barrel portion of the link;
FIG. 7 is an end view of the barrel shown in FIG. 6; and
FIG. 8 is a cross-sectional view of the link in accordance with section line 8xe2x80x948 in FIG. 6.